Rome wasn't built in a day
by Emily Bright
Summary: Traduction - "Cinq mois plus tôt, les vestiges usés de scientifiques et diplomates émergeaient d'un bunker secret situé à l'extérieur de Denver, délivrant le monde de la maladie [...]" Il est temps de reconstruire. Daryl a désiré Rick pendant des années, n'ayant jamais osé imaginer que quelque chose pourrait arriver. Mais maintenant que tout a changé, peut-être peut-il y croire.


**Titre :** Rome wasn't built in a day

 **Auteur** : peegy_lane

 **Résumé** : " _Cinq mois plus tôt, les vestiges usés de scientifiques et diplomates émergeaient d'un bunker secret situé à l'extérieur de Denver, délivrant le monde de la maladie et tuant d'énormes hordes de Rodeurs en un instant – une souffle sonore, une onde, faisant frire leur cerveaux sans nuire aux vivants."_ Le pire est passé, et il est temps de reconstruire. Daryl a désiré Rick pendant des années, n'ayant jamais osé imaginer que quelque chose pourrait arriver. Mais maintenant que tout a changé, peut-être peut-il y croire.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de peegy_lane. Quant à l'univers de The Walking Dead, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

 **Bêta** - **reader** : L'adorable Onyr Sappho Wilde :)

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour :) Je reviens sur le site après une longue absence pour vous proposer une nouvelle traduction sur l'univers de la série ''The Walking Dead'', avec bien entendu la permission de l'auteur. J'espère que cette traduction vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plus :) Bonne lecture !

 **Warning** : Il s'agit d'un rating M, et ce n'est pas pour rien. Il y a des mots vulgaires, des insultes et bien entendu un lemon entre deux hommes. Donc, si cela vous gène, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire (et si vous ne savez pas, il y a une petite croix rouge en haut à droite de l'écran :P)

* * *

 **Rome wasn't built in a day** :

« C'est toujours aussi bizarre, hein ? »

Daryl sort un vieux billet de vingt dollars de sa poche et le pose sur le comptoir. « De quoi ? » Il ne veut pas de réponse, ne demande que parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de lui.

« Ça. » L'employée, qui travaille avec une ancienne caisse enregistreuse, met l'argent dans le tiroir, redonne la monnaie. « Echanger de l'argent contre des biens et des services. »

Daryl acquiesce une fois, rapide et tranchant, et grogne. _Ouais-je-suis-d'accord-laisse-moi-juste-seul_.

« Je sais pas ce que nous avons tous à utiliser les mêmes vieux dollars. C'est pas comme s'ils voulaient dire quelque chose maintenant. »

Elle parle beaucoup. À part ça, elle semble aller bien. Un peu comme Daryl en fait, comme tous ceux qui ont réussi à survivre. Il y a six ans, avant que le monde ne devienne aussi merdique, elle était probablement plus douce, plus jolie, plus jeune. Maintenant, elle est maigre et sévère, la peau rendue rouge par trop de soleil. Ses cheveux sont secs et fins.

Cinq mois plus tôt, les vestiges usés de scientifiques et diplomates émergeaient d'un bunker secret situé à l'extérieur de Denver, délivrant le monde de la maladie et tuant d'énormes hordes de Rôdeurs en un instant – un souffle sonore, une onde, faisant frire leur cerveaux sans nuire aux vivants. Simplicité et efficacité. Plus de Rôdeurs. Plus de virus. Juste des cadavres à brûler et un monde à reconstruire.

L'employée du magasin a l'air usé, tout comme lui, son groupe, le monde. Mais elle est propre et a un travail honnête. Elle attend qu'il dise quelque chose, mais Daryl n'a toujours pas pris l'habitude de faire de longues phrases, et surtout pas pour des étrangers.

« Ouais. C'est bizarre. »

Il attrape les comics et le petit ours en peluche, et les met dans son sac alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte. Le pack de bières, il le tient. Cette bière est restée des années dans des cartons et n'a sans doute plus de goût, mais il sait que Rick ne s'en souciera sûrement pas et, lui, il s'en fiche.

Les biens et les services feront bientôt leur retour, mais tout dans la petite boutique vient _d'avant_. Avec le temps, Daryl le sait, les gens fabriqueront et vendront leurs alcools maisons comme ils le faisaient à l'époque. D'autres choses, aussi. Les usines redémarreront et la production de masse reprendra à plus petite échelle – tout est bien, tout est propre et sûr et identique. Mais ça ne se fera pas avant un moment.

 _Merde_ , même Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour.

.

* * *

.

Ils se faisaient confiance entre eux, pas à ceux étrangers au groupe, alors quand des hélicoptères noirs avaient surgi à l'horizon et glissé dans le ciel comme des scarabées sur un écran bleu, leur premier réflexe avait été la peur. Puis les Rôdeurs avaient commencé à tomber alors que les vivants restaient sains et saufs, et ça leur avait semblé être bon signe. Personne n'avait cru à un salut quelconque. Il y avait toujours un piège.

Quand les tracts avaient commencé à pleuvoir de ces mêmes hommes mystérieux dans leurs hélicoptères noirs – LES MONSTRES SONT MORTS, DIRIGEZ-VOUS VERS ATLANTA POUR LE REMEDE – ils avaient été prudents. Eugène leur avait promis un remède un jour, il y avait des années, et ils s'étaient dirigés vers Washington. Ils n'avaient eu que merdier, mensonge et mort. Daryl avait cru un bref instant pouvoir espérer, puis il avait abandonné.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment envie de retourner à Atlanta. _Piège, piège, c'est un piège._ Mais ils avaient commencé à croiser plus de Rôdeurs morts que vivants, et ils avaient rencontré un groupe revenant d'Atlanta, portant des marques de vaccination sur leurs bras. Carl avait pointé pendant un moment son fusil vers eux, pas pour rien mais plus par principe – comment osaient-ils leur donner de faux espoir ? – avant de l'abaisser sur ordre de son père.

Daryl était d'accord avec Carl. Il voulait survivre comme ils le faisaient jusque-là et éviter ce prétendu remède pour toujours, malgré tout ce que ces étrangers pouvaient dire à ce sujet. Mais Rick avait pris sa décision, bien sûr qu'il l'avait fait, et ils étaient retournés à Atlanta pour la première fois depuis des années. Atlanta et sa putain de chaleur, où le sang et les entrailles s'étaient décomposés depuis plus de six ans, laissant des tâches foncées sur l'asphalte. Atlanta où des gens armés étaient arrivés par centaines, puis par milliers, tous craignant d'espérer.

Des gens sont morts depuis, mais aucun de ceux qui ont reçu le vaccin n'est revenu. C'est la preuve que le remède fonctionne.

La plupart des corps reçoivent cependant toujours un pieu dans la tête, sinon une balle, juste au cas où.

.

* * *

.

Stookey est mort au Terminus ; ça semble s'être passé il y a une éternité.

Abraham est toujours vivant, Carol aussi, et Tyreese. Il y a quelque chose qui se passe entre eux, entre les trois, mais Daryl n'est pas certain de la façon dont ce trio particulier fonctionne. Ça semble rendre Carol heureuse et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Tyreese a perdu la raison quand Sasha a été tué à Alexandria, et Abraham a regardé, impuissant, Eugène et Rosita se faire tuer l'année dernière à Memphis.

Daryl n'aime pas penser à Memphis. Ils étaient tous devenus brutaux là-bas, comme si l'obscurité de Rick les avait atteint. Tous ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était que les autres survivent. Au moment où tout s'était terminé, Tara avait été mordue. Glenn avait dû la tuer.

Ils avaient perdu leur chemin un certain temps, ainsi que leur instinct de survie, tout sauf cette armure qu'ils avaient dressé autour d'eux et leur besoin de rester ensemble. Ils avaient perdu leur chemin. Tous sauf Beth, en fait. Beth n'avait jamais perdu son grand cœur, jamais perdu espoir. Mais elle n'arrivait plus à regarder la plupart d'entre eux après ça, alors elle est partie avec Robbie.

Robbie, ils l'ont rencontré sur la route. Il est resté avec le groupe un moment, assez longtemps pour combattre à leur côté quelques batailles et gagner le cœur de Beth. Avant de partir, elle avait donné à Daryl un baiser de chance et lui avait dit d'être heureux. Ils la reverraient un jour. Maggie s'en assurera.

Michonne est difficile à tuer. Rick et elle ont vécu quelque chose qui a pris fin deux ans plus tôt. Ils étaient bien ensemble, mais étaient plus amis qu'amoureux. Daryl n'aime pas y penser. Personne ne savait que les voir ensemble (voir cette putain d'autosatisfaction sexuelle de Rick sa première nuit avec Michonne) était comme de l'eau glacée coulant dans les veines de Daryl, qui le détruisait et le narguait jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini entre eux et bien après.

Carl et Judith sont tous les deux vivants, coriaces et deux fois plus forts. Leur simple existence est un putain de miracle et la seule raison qui pourrait convaincre Daryl de rendre grâce à un dieu auquel il ne croit pas.

.

* * *

.

Rick revendique une petite ferme dans les collines des Blue Ridge Moutains à environ 90 kilomètres au Nord d'Atlanta. Les autres membres du groupe se rendent dans la petite ville abandonnée à proximité. Maggie et Glenn, Carol, Tyreese, et Abraham. Jésus, Lorraine, Robin, Lila, Jake – les gens qu'ils ont ramassés le long du chemin plus quelques survivants qui erraient. Ils sont les premiers colons de _Persévérance, Géorgie, trente-sept habitants_.

Pas Michonne. Elle retourne à Atlanta pour des raisons qui lui sont propres.

« Y a un appartement au-dessus du vieux bar. » Dit Daryl. « Ça semble être un bon endroit pour m'poser. »

Rick laboure, creuse des rangées soignées pour son potager. Aux mots de Daryl, il arrête son travail, penche la tête et le regarde comme si des ailes viennent de lui pousser.

« Je pensait que tu resterais ici avec moi et les enfants. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire ça ? »

Bien sûr, Daryl y avait déjà pensé, avant de comprendre à quel point il était pathétique. Il est adulte, après tout, parfaitement capable de vivre seul.

Sauf qu'il y a une part de lui qui ne peut imaginer autre chose que de rester avec Rick maintenant, et avec Carl et Judith aussi. Les gamins sont aussi géniaux que leurs parents. Ses sentiments pour Rick sont plus confus.

Rick penche un peu plus la tête, et le regarde par-dessous ses cils. Il a presque l'air timide mais sa réponse est assurée. « Parce que je veux que tu restes. »

Inutile de faire semblant que ça ne suffit pas, Daryl hoche la tête.

« D'accord. »

Il y a un silence presque persistant pendant lequel Rick le regarde fixement. Il semble se retenir de sourire. Daryl ne sait pas comment y faire face, il recule.

« J'ai des comics pour Carl et un truc pour Judith. J'vais leur donner. »

« Ça m'a l'air bien. »

« Et il y a des bières dans la glacière pour quand tu auras fini de jouer au fermier. »

Rick sourit alors, et ce sourire est assez intense pour faire fuir les ombres. Il y avait eu un moment au cours de ces six années d'enfer où Rick était plus bête qu'homme. Ils sont devenus ce que ces années ont fait d'eux, et Rick, plus que quiconque, s'est livré au pire pour les garder en vie. Ils ont perdu beaucoup en chemin, mais ils ont aussi fait beaucoup, beaucoup mieux que la plupart.

Donc, ouais, le fermier a un monstre qui se cache à l'intérieur de lui et il le sait. Il veut être plus humain et il essaie. Ça n'a pas d'importance pour Daryl.

Il veut tout de lui.

.

* * *

.

Un ruisseau traverse la propriété Grimes, descendant depuis Skyland Mountain. Ils ont un étang aussi, remplie d'une eau brune, boueuse et trouble. Daryl et Judith sortent tous les matins avec leurs cannes à pêche, et rapportent généralement quelque chose. Truite, carpe ou poisson-chat.

Mis à part le poisson, il n'y a pas vraiment d'animaux sauvages que Daryl peut tuer pour mettre de la viande sur la table. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a arrêté d'essayer, mais ça l'ennuie plus que ça ne le devrait. Selon les nouvelles à la radio, il y a une opération en cours pour repeupler les forêts de faune, et ils en sont à la reproduction du bétail, mais il faudra un certain temps avant que les gens ordinaires puissent en tirer avantages.

Carl ne veut pas pêcher et il ne voit pas l'intérêt de chasser s'il n'y a rien à tuer. Ce serait facile de dire qu'il est maussade, mais il y a une part de lui qui est plus en colère et plus déchirée que ça. Il remercie à peine pour les comics que Daryl lui a apportés. Merde, peut-être qu'il est trop grand pour ça maintenant. Mais Glenn aime toujours les bandes dessinées, alors peut-être que c'est juste parce que c'est Carl.

Ces jours-ci, il semble qu'il a trop grandi, y compris pour sa famille. Ils ne peuvent pas vraiment lui en tenir rigueur, avec tout ce qu'il a vu et fait, mais Rick veut tellement lui redonner l'enfance qu'il n'a pu avoir. C'est douloureux de voir la tension croissante entre le père et le fils.

Quand Carl annonce, sans détour, qu'il part à Atlanta pour un nouveau programme formant des ingénieurs nécessaires à la reconstruction, Daryl s'attend à un bruyant affrontement. Rick serre juste la mâchoire à la place et s'éloigne. Carl redresse les épaules et s'en va dans l'autre sens. Le sujet n'est plus abordé pendant quelques jours.

« Si les choses avaient été comme elles devraient l'être, » dit Rick à Carl pendant le dîner « tu serais en train de travailler sur ce que tu dois dire à la fille que tu aimerais inviter au bal de promo. »

Rick fait ça avec Judith aussi, lui parle de comment serait la vie si ces six dernières années ne s'étaient jamais produites. Mais elle est née dans ce monde. Ça sonne probablement comme un conte de fée pour elle. Une terre où elle n'aurait pas à utiliser un couteau pour tuer (elle a tué un homme, pour défendre sa famille et se défendre, environ deux semaines avant l'arrivée des hélicoptères, ça n'a pas eu l'air de la toucher, et Rick a vomi), ou pour éplucher et éviscérer un animal en moins de cinq minutes. Mais il y a encore de l'espoir qu'une sorte de normalité prenne possession d'elle.

C'est différent pour Carl. Il se souvient de ce que c'était, et connaît le monde tel qu'il est maintenant. Et il a peut-être l'âge d'inviter une fille au bal de promo, il a vu et fait tellement de choses que ça n'a pas d'importance. Il a décidé de déménager. Le monde a besoin d'ingénieurs et Carl va en être un. En ce qui le concerne, il n'a pas besoin d'autorisation. Il n'a pas tort à ce sujet, mais Daryl déteste voir le mal qu'il cause à Rick.

Carl prend une autre bouchée de Mac'n Cheese et regarde Daryl. Quelque chose scintille dans ses yeux, ce qui veut dire qu'il prépare une putain réponse intelligente et rusée. Daryl secoue à peine la tête, mais Carl le devance. Il décide plutôt de dire la vérité.

« Peu importe comment les choses devraient être. C'est comment elles sont maintenant le plus important. »

« Ouais, c'est comme elles sont. » Rick n'est pas heureux de ça, mais Carl prend sa réponse pour ce qu'elle est, comme Daryl. Rick ne l'empêchera pas de partir.

« Michonne a déjà dit que je pourrai rester avec elle. »

« Bien sûr, tu resteras avec elle. » Répond Rick. « Et tu feras aussi ce qu'elle te dit. »

Carl sourit à Daryl, mais Daryl le remarque à peine. Il regarde Rick et sait que ça doit lui coûter de laisser son garçon partir après des années à s'accrocher à lui pour le garder en vie dans un monde plein de prédateurs.

« Tout ira bien, papa. »

« Je sais que le pire est derrière nous. Comparé à ces dernières années, tout semble facile. » Rick se penche en arrière et pose sa fourchette pour jeter un regard aimant à Carl. Pour la première fois depuis un certain temps, Carl semble l'accepter. « Mais le monde est encore dur, les gens le sont. Atlanta, quoi ? Environ huit mille personnes maintenant ? Et pas de loi, ni de règles. »

« Ils ont des policiers bénévoles. » Dit Carl. « Ça avance. »

« J'ai besoin que tu sois sérieux, Carl. J'ai dit que tu avais besoin de rester avec Michonne. Elle a peut-être autant besoin de toi que tu as besoin d'elle. »

Daryl pense que Michonne n'a besoin de personne, mais s'il y a bien quelqu'un qu'elle accepte à ses côtés, c'est Carl.

« Je le ferai. »

« Promets-moi. »

« _Jesus_ , oui. Je promets. Je m'accrocherai à Michonne comme Daryl s'accroche à toi. »

Daryl fronce les sourcils.

« En fait. » Dit Carl d'une voix traînante. « Peut-être pas exactement de la même façon. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, gamin ? » La question sort de la bouche de Daryl juste avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il a peur de la réponse.

« Rien. » Dit Carl, les mains levées. « Rien du tout. »

.

* * *

.

Carl part un mardi matin en octobre. Des feuilles rouges et jaunes, humides de la brume d'automne, couvrent le sol. L'air est frais et mordant. Leur groupe entier se tient au milieu de la rue principale pour le voir partir. Laisser partir Carl leur donne à tous l'impression de perdre une partie de leur humanité. Beaucoup d'entre eux sont ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour se souvenir de l'enfant qu'il était.

Carol enlace Carl pendant de longues minutes et lui dit de prendre soin de lui. Ses larmes sont bonnes à voir d'une certaine manière, tant d'émotion de la part d'une femme qui s'est endurcie au fil des ans. Daryl les prend comme un autre signe que peut-être elle va mieux.

Judith s'accroche à Daryl, mais elle est encore plus stoïque que la plupart des adultes autour d'elle. Sur le côté, Rick se tient debout, les bras croisés, regardant vers la route, vers le ciel, vérifiant et revérifiant à nouveau la Harley que Daryl a réparé et donné à Carl en cadeau de départ.

Carl prend finalement Judith par la main et l'emmène vers Rick. Il la prend dans ses bras, et tous les trois se serrent les uns contre les autres pour ce qui semble être un long, long moment. S'il avait été le genre de gars à le faire, Daryl aurait pu pleurer. Il regarde le reste du groupe pour voir que la plupart d'entre eux le font.

Finalement, Carl se sépare et s'installe sur la grande moto. Avant de partir, il fait le tour du groupe pour s'arrêter devant Daryl.

« Tu es toujours fâché contre moi parce que je pars ? » Demande Carl.

« J'ai jamais été fâché contre toi, gamin. » C'est la vérité. Jamais.

« Bien. Parce qu'il peut gérer ça. Il a Judith. »

Daryl étouffe le désir de défendre Rick. Ce n'est pas un problème, c'est ce qu'il veut dire. C'est un père qui aime ses enfants. Carl a de la chance de l'avoir.

Carl sourit. « Et il t'a. »

« C'est pas la même chose. »

« Non, ce n'est pas la même chose. » Répond Carl. « Mais ça pourrait être beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses si tu te décidais à baisser ta garde. »

Daryl n'a pas le temps de répondre ou de réagir. En fait, il ne sait pas vraiment ce que Carl voulait dire. C'est facile de se convaincre que c'est rien. Peu importe. Au moment où Daryl surmonte le choc, Carl est plus loin sur la route, les feuilles s'envolant derrière lui alors qu'il roule vers Atlanta.

.

* * *

.

Rick laisse Abraham lui couper les cheveux. Sa barbe disparaît presque, bien qu'il garde quelques millimètres (Daryl ne se demande pas ce que ça ferait de la sentir contre sa peau, pas du tout). Il reprend aussi un peu de poids. Ça lui va.

La chambre de Daryl dans le garage sa propre petite cuisine et sa salle de bain, il a donc toute l'intimité qu'il voulait. Au lieu de cela, il passe la plupart de son temps avec Rick et Judith. Certaines choses deviennent routinières – le café du matin, les sorties à la pêche, les rires sous les tentatives de Rick de cultiver un peu avant que l'hiver ne s'installe, les regards trop intenses posés sur Rick, espérant que peut-être lui aussi le regarde. Les paroles de Carl sonnant à ses oreilles.

Alors que tous commencent à s'habituer à cette nouvelle réalité, d'autres choses changent. Carol ouvre une école à la place du vieux restaurant de la rue principale. Il y a encore l'ancienne école debout mais elle est loin du centre ville, et les quelques parents vivants veulent que leurs enfants restent à proximité. Il y a cinq élèves au total, allant de six à seize ans. C'est un faible nombre d'enfants survivants, mais pour une petite ville. Personne n'aime y penser.

La plupart des nuits, Daryl se réveille de cauchemars, le corps tremblant et humide d'une sueur froide, le cœur battant, essayant de penser à autre chose que les horreurs du passé. Il ne peut échapper à sa peau, ne peut monter sur sa moto et partir, alors qu'il s'inquiète pour Rick et Judith, de l'autre côté de la maison, seuls face à leurs propres cauchemars.

Ce n'est qu'après, dans un état second et épuisé, que Daryl se laisse aller à imaginer ce qu'il veut à la place : Rick s'approchant de lui, le saisissant, jamais doucement, et poussant Daryl en arrière, descendant sur lui, nu, tremblant et le pressant contre le matelas, puis le prenant, chaud, en sueur, grognant, pinçant, et se créant un chemin dur et sec, brûlant en Daryl tout ce qui n'est pas _Rick, Rick, Rick._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Il y a longtemps, avant que les Rôdeurs n'arrivent, Daryl n'avait jamais été disposé à admettre qu'il voulait baiser des hommes. Quelques rencontres difficiles dans des allées dégueulasses, ou dans des toilettes de bars gays ne rendaient pas ça plus facile. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était de la honte. Il _n'avait_ certainement aucune envie d'aimer un homme.

Tomber amoureux de Rick lui a appris plus sur lui-même que tout autre chose, qu'il n'y a pas de différence entre qui il est et ce qu'il est. Mais Rick n'est pas comme ça et ne voit pas Daryl de cette manière (« Frère »), donc rien n'est jamais venu de lui et ne viendrait jamais. Daryl s'est rendu insensible à cette vérité. Même sa jalousie concernant la relation de Rick avec Michonne n'a été finalement qu'un fait avec lequel il a appris à vivre. Ni plus, ni moins.

Les six dernières années ont supprimé tout sentiment de honte que Daryl aurait pu ressentir. Mais rien n'a d'importance puisque Rick est hors de portée.

.

* * *

.

« S'il-vous-plait, levons nos verres à Maggie et à cette nouvelle vie qu'elle porte en elle. » La voix d'Abraham gronde à travers la pièce et tous acclament la future maman.

Ils sont rassemblés chez Glenn et Maggie, une maison confortable d'un étage au bord de la ville, pour un dîner en famille. Habituellement, ils parlaient de sécurité, de personnes qualifiées pour patrouiller dans les rues (pas Rick, jamais Rick, il en a fini avec ça) et maintenir la paix. Daryl s'attend à ce qu'ils discutent de la bande de motards qui est apparue récemment en ville et à l'extérieur, parlant fort et buvant beaucoup. Jusqu'à présent, ils ne les ont pas côtoyés assez longtemps pour causer des ennuis, mais ils rendent les gens nerveux.

La nouvelle de Maggie a la préséance sur tout ça. Elle est déjà à son quatrième mois, mais elle ne l'a pas mentionné jusqu'à ce soir. Daryl ne la blâme pas de tenir compte des superstitions ou de la peur.

La peur ne disparaîtra probablement pas. La peur de la grossesse, de la naissance et du monde dans lequel son enfant grandira. Mais elle brille, vraiment, et Glenn sourit tellement, donnant l'impression que son visage pourrait se briser sous la force de ce sourire.

« J'irais parler à Michonne et Carl dès que j'aurai un appel à passer. » Dit Rick, doucement. « Qu'ils voient s'il y a pas un médecin à Atlanta qui pourrait faire le voyage et aider Maggie quand le moment viendra. »

Daryl prend une gorgée de whisky et hoche la tête. Bien sûr, c'est la première chose à laquelle Rick pense. Maggie lève les yeux vers eux, un sourire sur les lèvres, mais Daryl voit de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Peut-être pense-t-elle à Lori, à ce jour horrible, ou peut-être sait-elle que Rick et Daryl, assis côte à côte sur un vieux canapé, pensent aux questions pratiques. Daryl lève son verre vers elle.

« Ecoutez, vous deux. » Dit Abraham aux futurs parents. Il avait siphonné le whisky et il était encore plein. « Si c'est un garçon, je sais que vous voudrez l'appeler Hershel. Et si vous le faite, c'est respectable. Je n'ai jamais rencontré ton papa mais _merde_ j'ai l'impression de l'avoir fait. C'était un grand homme. »

« Il t'aurais apprécié, Abe. » Dit Maggie. Son sourire est maintenant intense et sincère. « Il t'aurait nettoyé la bouche avec du savon au moins deux fois par jour, mais il t'aurait apprécié. »

« Eh bien, avant de dire ça, écoute-moi. » Rit Abraham. « Parce que ce que j'allais dire, c'est que tout a changé, mais il y a toujours aucune chance dans ce putain de monde que nommer un enfant _Hershel_ soit une bonne idée. »

Glenn gémit et se verse un autre verre. « Je pense savoir où tu veux en venir. » Dit-il.

Maggie rit, appréciant le moment pour ce qu'il est. Daryl ressent un sentiment écrasant d'affection pour elle.

« Maintenant, _Abraham_ , c'est un beau nom pour un garçon. » Dit Abraham.

« Ouais, c'est ça. » Dit Glenn à la grande salle.

Abraham reste inébranlable. « C'est un vieux nom. » Poursuit-il. « Biblique. Fort. Si c'est assez bon pour baiser Lincoln et moi, eh bien … »

« Je pense que tu en as eu assez. » L'interrompt Tyreese, en lui claquant le dos.

« Allez, Rick. » Continue Abraham. « Soutiens-moi. »

« Oui, Rick, tu en penses quoi ? » Demande Glenn. « Et ne me dit pas, _nomme-le Rick_. »

La plupart du groupe est presque aussi ivre qu'Abraham. Rick l'est un peu plus que les autres. Il est détendu et chaud, pressé contre le flanc de Daryl, son bras tendu le long du dossier derrière la tête de l'autre. Quand Daryl se penche en arrière, juste un peu, il peut le sentir sur son cou.

« Je pense que Hershel était le meilleur homme que j'ai jamais connu. » La voix de Rick devient plus lente et plus faible quand il a bu, et Daryl peut le sentir vibrer contre lui. « Et ce bébé, si c'est un garçon, sera chanceux de porter ce nom. Mais, Abraham est un nom d'enfer, aussi. Et un homme d'enfer. »

Abraham sourit. « Merci, mon frère. »

« Maintenant, si c'était moi. » Poursuit Rick. « Je choisirais pour ce bébé quelque chose de nouveau, qu'il puisse démarrer avec quelque chose qui est à lui. Nous avons dû laisser beaucoup derrière nous. Notre propre histoire nous permet tous les jours d'avancer. Nous n'oublierons pas les gens que nous avons perdus, et nous garderons ces souvenirs vivants pour nos enfants. »

Il regarde Judith, qui est assise à la table basse avec un livre à colorier. Elle est nommée d'après un professeur que Carl appréciait, mais il ne ressentait pas une connexion écrasante entre elle et l'autre Judith qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« C'est leur monde maintenant, alors je dis qu'il faut recommencer, comme nous le pouvons, et peut-être qu'ils nous montreront un meilleur chemin. »

La salle reste silencieuse alors que Glenn hoche la tête et met un bras autour des épaules de sa femme enceinte. Les yeux de Maggie brillent de larmes.

« Amen. » Dit Carol.

.

* * *

.

Le dîner est terminé et ils s'installent tous dans la cuisine pour profiter de la compagnie des autres. C'est bon d'être ensemble sous le même toit et personne ne semble pressé de partir. Autant que Daryl peut en juger, seuls Tyreese, Maggie et Carol sont sobres. Judith aussi, bien sûr. Elle a abandonné son livre de coloriage et tourne maintenant dans la cuisine, utilisant une vieille feuille bleue comme cape. Elle flotte derrière elle comme les ailes d'une fée, et Daryl est juste assez ivre pour qu'il s'imagine un instant qu'il pourrait la soulever pour voler autour de la maison, riant de joie, personne capable de l'attraper.

« C'est un ange ou un petit démon ? » Murmure Rick.

« Un peu des deux. » Dit Carol, partageant un regard avec lui.

« Elle veut un chiot. »

« C'est étonnant. » Rit Tyreese.

« Si par _étonnant_ tu veux dire emmerdant. » Rick sourit à sa fille avec indulgence et pas un survivant sur cette terre ne peut douter que la fillette aura un jour son chiot. Seule Judith est incertaine, mais elle est de nature suspecte.

« Ce qui est étonnant, » continue Tyreese, tirant Carol vers lui « c'est que des portées de chiots viennent au monde, et que nous décidons de les prendre comme animaux de compagnie pour des enfants de cinq ans. »

« Les choses sont différentes. » Dit Daryl. « C'est plus sûr. »

Rick sourit. « La vérité, c'est que Daryl veut un chiot presque autant que Judith. Mais il ne le dira pas. »

C'est vrai. Daryl le nie. « Va te faire foutre, mec. J'ai pas besoin de chiot. »

Ils rient tous – son peuple, sa famille – ils l'aiment mais à des moments comme celui-là, ils ne le prennent pas au sérieux. Il veut leur rappeler qu'il est en fait une sorte de dur à cuire mais ils rient seulement plus fort. Il cache un sourire.

« Je sais pas si nous sommes prêts pour un chien. » Dit Rick.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus pour être prêt, mec ? »

« Abe a raison. » Dit Daryl. Ça semble bien parti pour le chien, il a du soutien.

« Putain de merde ! » S'écrie Abraham. « Est-ce que Daryl, putain de Dixon, vient juste d'admettre que j'ai raison ? »

« Remets-toi. »

« Je suppose que je suis foutu. » Admet Rick. « Je ne peux pas dire non à Judith, _et_ à Daryl. »

Les yeux de Rick sont chauds, comme des glaces qui fondent sous le soleil du matin. Daryl sent une chaleur en lui, dans un endroit que personne d'autre ne peut atteindre. Il regarde le sol.

« Oui. » Dit Maggie, s'approchant derrière Daryl pour lui frapper l'épaule. Elle se penche et lui dit doucement à l'oreiller. « Rick ne peut vraiment rien te refuser, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Maggie ? » Demande Rick. « Des secrets ? »

« Nah. » Maggie lui fait un clin d'œil. Daryl ne sait pas ce qu'elle pense. « Je disais juste à Daryl qu'il ne réclame pas beaucoup. »

« Pas assez. » Admet Rick.

Il reprend du whisky, se renverse sur une chaise de cuisine, ses jambes écartées comme une invitation, et une lueur maléfique dans son regard.

« Je dois être plus ivre que je ne le pensais. » Murmure Daryl pour lui-même, heureux que personne ne semble l'entendre.

.

* * *

.

Le jour où l'électricité arrive finalement, Daryl décide d'aller en ville et de réclamer le garage automobile au coin de _Main et Watts_. Il y a une petite réserve de gaz et de diesel, et il reçoit de plus en plus de demande d'habitants souhaitant qu'il jette un coup d'œil à leurs vieilles voitures ou motos. Il se peut que des années passent avant que de nouveaux véhicules sortent des usines, et ils ont besoin de faire durer ceux-ci.

Tyreese le convainc de rendre ça officiel et de tenter de gagner un peu d'argent. Persévérance est une petite ville, ils sont près de 60 résidents aujourd'hui, et de plus en plus nombreux. C'est un bel endroit, relativement sûr et propre, niché dans les collines avec une vue imprenable sur les Blue Ridge Mountains tout autour d'eux. Mais plus que ça, il semble que quelque part le long du chemin – le Terminus, Alexandria, Memphis, ou l'une des centaines de petites escarmouches entre les deux – leur groupe s'est fait un nom. Ils ont une réputation de survivants. On dirait que chaque nouvelle personne qui arrive regarde vers Rick avec un rien de peur dans le regard ainsi qu'un plaidoyer tacite : si ça dégénère, s'il vous plait, protégez-nous.

Rick agit comme s'il ne remarquait pas, mais Daryl sait qu'il ressent le poids des atteintes de ces gens. Daryl veut leur dire à tous d'aller se faire foutre et de laisser l'homme s'occuper de ses récoltes et élever sa petite fille. Le laisser trouver une certaine tranquillité dans ce monde.

Et puis, le Fermier Rick ne porte même plus d'arme, mais ça ne semble pas avoir d'importance. Les gens veulent être de son côté.

Oui, Daryl observe Rick, aussi. Il veut toujours être chez Rick. Et bien sûr, Rick est le gars que vous voulez à côté de vous dans une fusillade ; il est le général qui mène le front, mais il n'a pas risqué plus ou perdu plus ou saigné plus pour le groupe que les autres. Il est juste celui qui a cru en eux d'abord et le plus implacablement, celui qui les a appelé « famille » et le leur a prouvé.

C'est le chef, la figure de proue, la putain de mascotte. Glenn et Maggie, eux, font tellement pour la ville, ils sont presque des co-maires. Les gens les respectent, mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

.

* * *

.

Daryl essaye de ne pas penser (pas beaucoup) à quel point les choses sont bizarres entre Rick et lui. Mais les gens autour d'eux l'ont remarqué, rendent impossible le fait de l'ignorer. Carl et Maggie semblent d'accord là-dessus, étant donné les insinuations qu'ils ont faites, et il y a les regards sournois de Carol. Une partie de lui brûle d'embarras de voir qu'ils le connaissent si bien, ou qu'il soit tout simplement si évident, que sans la distraction imminente que représentent les Rôdeurs, tout le monde peut voir le besoin en lui, le feu qui brûle pour Rick seul.

Et il doit finalement admettre, bien qu'il ne sache pas quoi faire avec ça, que Rick le regarde différemment aussi, d'une manière…intense. Pitié, inquiétude, déni – mais peut-être aussi – _peut-être peut-être peut-être_ – intérêt, désir, envie (impossible, impossible, il n'y a rien Dixon). Si Daryl est censé dire ou faire quoique ce soit (le saisir, l'embrasser, attendre, fuir et courir), il n'en a pas la moindre idée. Alors il s'éloigne de lui pour passer de longues heures au garage, bricoler des moteurs de motos.

Il bricole un soir de décembre, oublie tout sauf le moteur devant lui, quand la cloche sur la porte de la boutique du garage sonne, et il lève la tête pour voir Rick, debout, là.

« Une autre longue journée. »

Daryl grogne une réponse et se concentre à nouveau sur le moteur comme si c'était une personne blessée et qu'il était le seul possédant du fil et une aiguille. Rick ne dit rien de plus, alors Daryl se décide à parler : « Ouais, je dois finir ça pour Glenn. »

« Il est plus de huit heures. » Dit Rick. « Je dois aller chez Carol chercher Judith. »

Daryl ne trouve rien à répondre à cela. Lui dire quelque chose de normal semble au-dessus de ses capacités … _Oh, ouais, j'ai oublié qu'elle passait la journée avec Carol, j'aurais pu aller la chercher. Comment s'est passée ta foutue journée, Rick ? …_ Il devrait dire toutes ces choses, mais il n'arrive même pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Marche avec moi. » Déclare soudainement Rick.

« J'suis occupé. » Daryl ne veut pas passer pour un connard alors il ajoute : « On se voit plus tard à la maison. »

« C'était pas une question. »

Daryl lève alors les yeux vers lui. Il ne le demande pas, _pardon, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_ mais il est certain qu'il peut le lire sur son visage.

« Marche avec moi. » Répète Rick. C'est définitivement un ordre. Putain de bâtard autoritaire.

Pourtant, c'est la triste et palpitante vérité : chaque infime molécule de son être a apparemment été créée par Dieu, l'univers ou quoique ce soit d'autre, dans le seul but de répondre oui à chaque fois que Rick Grimes lui donne un ordre. Et ce fils de pute le sait.

Daryl ne répond pas. Cinq minutes plus tard, il ferme la boutique et ils se dirigent ensemble vers chez Carol.

Le temps est doux mais la température baisse ; Daryl doit fermer sa veste contre le souffle soudain glacial du vent. Le seul bar de la ville, celui où il aurait vécu s'il n'avait pas emménagé avec Rick, est à quelques blocs d'ici, au tournant de la rue. Le Jukebox crache _Sweet Home Alabama_ assez fort pour que Daryl puisse chanter si l'envie lui prenait. Il y a un rire de femme, un vieux camion qui ronfle, un moteur qui crachote. Daryl observe la rue propre et vide. Rick le regarde.

« Abraham a trouvé des camions militaires, il me les amène demain. » Daryl n'est normalement pas de ceux qui essayent de remplir les longs silences de Rick avec des bavardages mais, ce soir, c'est la seule chose qu'il arrive à faire. « Ça me gardera occupé un moment. Je vais p'têtre rester à la boutique demain soir. »

« Non. »

« _Non_ ? » S'étonne Daryl. « Pourquoi ? »

Rick secoue la tête. Il cesse de marcher et se tourne vers Daryl, le forçant à faire de même. Daryl se targue d'être capable de deviner toutes les humeurs de Rick, mais il a du mal ce soir. Ça change aussi, en un instant – tout lui semblait dangereux et inconnu alors qu'ils marchaient en silence –, parce qu'en le regardant droit dans les yeux, Daryl peut dire que Rick est exaspéré. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire ? » Demande Rick.

Daryl se sent reculer, physiquement et de toutes les manières. Il n'est pas prêt pour ça.

« Non. » C'est sa réponse. _Et je m'en tiens à ça_ , pense-t-il.

Rick acquiesce. Le lampadaire le plus proche projette sur eux une douce lumière, mais il n'y a personne autour pour les voir ou les entendre. Pas de défense. Pas de distraction.

« Bien, alors. » Rick regarde autour de lui, les mains sur les hanches, baisse la tête, puis la relève de nouveau. Il observe Daryl comme s'il s'efforce de ne pas détourner le regard. Il est nerveux, réalise Daryl. Cette pensée le rassure. « Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. »

« D'accord. »

« Bien. Je vais juste le dire, alors. » Exhale Rick. « Je parie que tu savais pas qu'à l'académie de police, j'ai eu des relations sexuelles avec un homme. »

L'air est assez froid pour que Daryl puisse voir le souffle de Rick. C'est ce à quoi il pense, qu'il fait plus froid qu'il ne le pensait, avant que ça le frappe, ce qu'il vient de lui dire.

Son expression doit être assez impressionnante car Rick rit. « Ouais, tu m'a bien compris. »

« L'académie ? »

« Oui, j'étais à l'académie de police. » Rick parle lentement et utilises de mots simples. En temps normal, Daryl se serait senti insulté, mais dans ce cas de figure, c'est nécessaire. « A Austell, où j'ai eu des relations avec un homme. Plus d'une fois. »

« Okay. »

« Eh bien, tu es évidemment en état de choc, et j'avais préparé un monologue, juste au cas où. Alors je vais juste le dire si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Daryl acquiesce. Le choc est une façon comme une autre de décrire la situation. Jamais, dans ses rêveries les plus folle, il n'avait pas pensé à ça – il avait déjà réfléchi à ce sujet avant, bien sûr, à Rick abandonnant les femmes pour se déclarer à lui. Mais, pas un instant, il n'avait imaginé que Rick ait déjà été avec un homme.

« Daryl, tu es encore avec moi ? »

Daryl réalise qu'il a décroché une minute. « Ouais. 'Sûr. Continue. »

« J'ai commencé à ressentir un attrait pour les hommes, certains hommes, à partir du moment où j'ai été assez vieux pour savoir à quoi servait ma queue. »

Le visage de Rick est rouge et sa voix tremble. C'est difficile pour lui, et quand les choses sont difficiles pour Rick, Daryl veut les rendre plus faciles. Alors, il hoche la tête et laisse tomber ses mains contre ses flancs, avant d'un pas. Il espère que Rick comprendra.

Ça doit fonctionner. La voix de Rick est plus stable quand il reprend. « Je suppose que j'étais bi, mais j'aimais les femmes presque autant donc ça posait pas de problèmes. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre ce gars dans ma classe – »

« Shane ? » L'interrompt Daryl, incapable de réprimer une poussée de jalousie.

Rick sourit. « Non. » Dit-il. « Pas Shane. Il s'appelait Mike. Un bon gars, qui a fini parmi les forces de police d'Atlanta. »

Daryl attend que Rick en dise plus. Il ne le fait pas. « Alors, c'est tout ? » Demande-t-il. « Tu a baisé un type nommé Mike ? »

« Parce qu'il devrait y avoir autre chose ? »

« Laisse-moi deviner. » Dit Daryl. « Vous étiez drogués ? Ivres ? »

« On a bu la première fois, mais c'est pas pour ça que j'ai couché avec lui. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? » Daryl sait qu'il a l'air défensif et en colère, mais il ne pourrait rien y faire même s'il essayait.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi une partie de lui veut lutter contre ces révélations, traiter Rick de menteur. Pourquoi ne jamais lui en avoir parlé ? Si Rick l'avait voulu, à n'importe quel moment ces six dernières années, il aurait pu lui dire, mettre fin à cette torture.

« J'en voyais pas l'intérêt. » Dit Rick. « Pas au début. Avec Mike, ça a duré jusqu'à la remise des diplômes. Lori et moi c'est devenu sérieux. J'étais fidèle à ma femme. »

« Elle le savait ? »

« Oui. Ça ne la dérangeait pas. »

« Bien. Elle n'avait aucune raison de croire que tu pourrais aller voir ailleurs. »

 _Avec personne, homme ou femme, alors que toi tu aurais dû t'inquiéter._ Daryl ne le dit pas. Mais il laisse les mots flotter dans l'air entre eux, silencieux. Ce ne serait pas juste. Elle pensait que Rick était mort.

« Aucune raison. »

« Et après ? » Demande Daryl. « Et Michonne ? »

« Tu sais ce que c'était. »

Daryl sait – c'était une amitié avec certains avantages, les deux trouvant de l'utilité dans la présence de l'autre, puis ça avait disparu, et ils étaient redevenus amis, sans drame.

« Et pour être honnête, » lui dit Rick. « Je n'ai pas pensé à en parler parce que, une fois que le monde a commencé à merder, ça m'a pas semblé important. Mais j'y ai pensé. »

Il hésite, et fixe Daryl, comme souhaitant qu'il remplisse les blancs.

Mais Daryl ne peut pas faire ça pour lui. Il est ébranlé et confus et étrangement en colère. Rick semble le comprendre assez bien. Après tout, il peut lire aussi facilement en lui que l'inverse.

« Je savais pas qu'il y avait des hommes disponibles dans les environs, à cette époque, et certainement pas quelqu'un que je voulais. » Dit enfin Rick. « Peut-être que si … »

« Qu'est-ce qui te faire croire qu'il y en a maintenant ? »

« Daryl. » Rick ne dit rien, juste son nom.

La musique du bar en bas de la rue cesse de jouer. Daryl remarque le silence, mais il se concentre sur Rick. Il est passé de la colère à l'espoir, et il déteste ça. Ça le remplit pour une raison quelconque de ce vieux sentiment de honte qu'il ne comprend pas tout à fait. Ouvert et évident, c'est tout lui.

Rick n'a pas dit qu'il voulait Daryl. Il a seulement révélé qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle Daryl ne pourrait l'avoir, en dehors du fait que Rick pourrait simplement ne pas être intéressé, ne l'a jamais été, ne le sera jamais. Ça pourrait être le dernier clou à son cercueil. Après tout, Daryl ne peut avoir ce qu'il veut.

Sauf que Rick n'est pas aussi cruel. Et ça, Daryl le sait aussi.

Rick tend la main et Daryl s'avance instinctivement vers elle pour la rencontrer, mais leurs doigts ne se rencontrent pas, ni leur paume. Au lieu de ça, Rick attrape le poignet de Daryl, chaud et lâche. Il le maintient en place, caressant la peau douce et fine avec son pouce, sentant sans doute son pouls s'accélérer.

Peut-être que c'est bon, pense Daryl. Peut-être que c'est vrai. Mais il attend le piège, aussi, les mauvaises nouvelles, le coup fatal.

Rick s'approche, et il y a de la chaleur dans ses yeux bleus. Daryl ne peut s'empêcher de croire en lui.

En bas de la rue, quelqu'un crie et il y a un bruit fort. Daryl ne remarque pas que Rick laisse tomber sa main parce qu'il est lui-même déjà en mouvement, courant vers le bar alors que des coups de feu retentissent.

.

* * *

.

Quiconque a survécu aux six dernières années n'a le droit d'être choqué par la violence, mais ils le sont, en quelque sort. Par l'enfer, Rick et Daryl ne sont même pas armés alors qu'ils courent dans ce bar pour trouver Jack mort, Lila pleurant au-dessus de lui, basculant son corps entre ses bras, murmurant encore et encore, « _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?_ »

Les bikers filent hors de la ville avant que quiconque ne puisse les arrêter. Quand ils étaient arrivés au bar plus tôt dans la soirée, ils avaient mis quelques musiques au jukebox, fait trop de bruit, cassé un ou deux verres, Jake leur avait demandé de partir, ils avaient alors sorti leurs armes, et avaient tiré. C'est un sombre rappel que le monde réel, le monde injuste et violent, n'a pas épargné leur petite ville.

Ils n'avaient rencontré Jake et sa femme, Lila, qu'à Atlanta lorsqu'ils étaient venus chercher le remède. Le couple les avait suivi à Persévérance pour diriger le bar. Ils servaient des sandwichs et des vieilles boîtes de haricots pour le déjeuner. Jake était un bon gars, un survivant. Il était dur mais amical, plus amical que Daryl en tout cas. Son amour pour Lila était plus qu'évident. Il lui aurait décroché la lune et les étoiles.

Ils enfoncent un pieu dans son cerveau et l'enterrent un jeudi dans un sol froid et dur.

.

* * *

.

La paix est finie, tout le monde le sait. Les motards reviendront. Et si ce n'est pas eux, d'autres arriveront. Persévérance sera considérée comme une ville non défendue. Daryl sait que la guerre ne s'est jamais réellement terminée de toute façon ; il voit cette même constatation se refléter sur les visages autour de lui. Ils ont vécu une illusion.

En fin de compte, c'est Carol qui décide pour Rick parce que Carol n'a jamais réussi à le laisser partir, pas une minute, et Daryl l'aime, mais il la déteste aussi pour cela, la méprise alors qu'elle tire Rick de côté après les funérailles.

« Je sais ce que tu veux. » Lui dit-elle. « Tu veux une vie normale, et je la voulais aussi pour toi, Rick. Mais tout le monde a peur maintenant. »

Sa main est sur son bras. Il la repousse.

« Tout le monde te regarde. » Poursuit-elle sans s'arrêter. Elle n'épargne pas un regard pour Daryl qui a pris position à côté de Rick. « Tout le monde se demande pourquoi tu ne portes pas d'armes, pourquoi le grand Rick Grimes ne patrouille même pas. »

« Il est à la retraite. » Daryl broie les mots pour laisser Carol sentir le poids de sa colère.

Elle ne cille même pas.

« Rick, tu sais que j'ai raison. »

Rick baisse la tête et serre la mâchoire. Daryl sait, comme Carol, qu'il cède à l'inévitable.

.

* * *

.

Rick n'a jamais jeté ses fusils, mais ça faisait des mois qu'ils étaient rangés, enfermés dans une boîte et enterrés sous une mince couche de saleté. Après les funérailles, il les ressort. Et après avoir mis Judith au lit, il s'assied à la table de la salle à manger pour passer plusieurs heures à les nettoyer.

Daryl lui propose son aide mais s'éloigne rapidement quand Rick secoue la tête. Ils ne parlent pas pour le reste de la nuit, mais Daryl reste. Il veille en silence. Ça lui laisse beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à la façon dont il aimerait mettre la main sur ces motards, pour se dire qu'il aurait dû le savoir, qu'il aurait dû rester sur ses gardes pour garder son peuple en sécurité.

De la main de Rick sur son poignet, du tremblement de sa voix, de ce que Rick allait dire ou faire avant que le monde ne s'en mêle. Ça ne vaut pas la peine d'y penser, tout a disparu, ça ressemble à un rêve. Ils ont plus de problèmes et les besoins du groupe constituent de nouveau un poids sur les épaules de Rick.

Rick un homme bon qui a dû faire appel à la partie la plus sombre et monstrueuse de lui-même pour protéger les gens qu'il aime. Daryl le sait, il le respecte. Et il sait qu'en mettant ses armes de côté, c'était pour Rick comme enterrer ce monstre. Ça ne s'est pas fait naturellement, de les abandonner. Il portait son pistolet comme s'il s'était agi d'une extension de son propre bras, après tout. Mais c'était nécessaire pour qu'il ait une chance de devenir l'homme qu'il voulait être.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix.

Il est presque deux heures du matin quand Rick est finalement satisfait de son travail. Le vieux Colt Python brille comme un sou neuf. Il se lève et le fait tourner dans sa main, détend son bras pour le laisser pendre à ses côtés, tourne le poignet, puis retend rapidement.

« Je vais d'abord patrouiller en ville. » La voix de Rick est basse et creuse, celle d'un homme résigné par son destin.

Daryl ne dit rien, il n'en a pas besoin. Si Rick doit être Shérif, Daryl sera à ses côtés.

.

* * *

.

Daryl est assis sur le siège passager du camion de Rick, rentrant en silence à la maison, épuisé et fatigué après une autre nuit. La violence continue de traverser si brutalement son corps. Mais au moins les motards sont morts. Les idiots sont revenus sur les lieux du crime pour voir si Persévérance était prête pour eux. Rick en avait tué deux – si rapide que l'œil n'avait pu suivre.

Daryl en avait eu un autre, lui avait frappé la tête contre le bar et l'avait étranglé dans un combat brutal. Il y avait le miroir pour le prouver. Lila avait tiré au fusil de chasse sur le dernier et souri alors qu'elle le faisait.

Dans l'ensemble, une bonne nuit de travail. Mais la violence n'est qu'un autre moyen de s'en sortir, et les motards ne sont pas les seuls problèmes qu'ils ont eu à affronter au cours des dernières semaines. Daryl garde un œil sur une famille qui a emménagé il y a une semaine : un mari, une femme, et leur fils de onze ans. Ils semblent assez inoffensifs, mais faibles et exigeants, ce qui rend Daryl suspicieux. Rick a des doutes, lui aussi.

Tous sont sur leurs gardes. Ils ne se feront pas avoir par surprise une deuxième fois.

« Judith doit déjà dormir. » Dit finalement Rick. « Pas besoin de la réveiller pour la ramener à la maison. »

« Ouais, elle est en sécurité avec Maggie et Glenn. » Le rassure Daryl.

Les phares jettent une lumière dure et vive contre l'obscurité de la route de campagne menant à la maison. C'est comme se diriger vers un autre monde, un qui ne leur appartient qu'à eux. Se soigner à l'abri et en paix par rapport à la violence qu'ils viennent de laisser. C'est chez Rick, oui, et chez Judith, et Carl s'il décide de revenir. Mais Daryl n'est pas un invité. Il n'y a pas de différences entre eux, et il pense à nouveau – comme souvent, par flashes – à la main de Rick sur son poignet, à cette lueur dans ses yeux, nue et brute, que Daryl n'osait pas nommer à l'époque.

Daryl le sait maintenant, avec la certitude de l'adrénaline qui traverse son corps, que le Rick le veut. C'est juste une pensée, une idée de ce qui aurait pu être, qui pourrait être ou qui a disparu à jamais. Mais la victoire de ce soir rend Daryl fort, presque invincible en quelque sorte. Ça pourrait être dangereux s'il ne s'accroche pas.

Ils atteignent la ferme et restent assis dans le camion une minute de plus que nécessaire avant que Rick n'éteigne le moteur et qu'ils ne se dirigent à l'intérieur.

 _Pourquoi pas maintenant ?_ Pense Daryl. _Pourquoi ne pas avoir ce que je veux maintenant ?_

Rick ouvre la porte et s'avance dans le couloir, allume la lumière et se tourne vers Daryl. « Bien – »

Quoi qu'il essaye de dire, il ne peut terminer parce que Daryl agit, agit malgré la peur et la timidité. Malgré les sous-entendus et le déni. Il fait ce que son corps lui dit, ce qu'il veut, et il marche droit sur Rick, droit dans son espace, le repousse avec la force de son propre mouvement jusqu'à ce que Rick soit collé contre le mur.

La bouche de Rick est ouverte, comme s'il a toujours l'intention de dire quelque chose. Ses yeux sont écarquillés par la surprise. Bien. Il devait être surpris. Parce que Daryl l'embrasse, avec le dos de Rick contre le mur, il l'embrasse, rien de doux et pas de demande.

Rick ne réagit pas pendant une seconde, et Daryl commence à faire un pas en arrière – _ohmerdeohmerdeohmerde_ – mais Rick sourit, à demi-sauvage, et saisit sa taille pour le tirer vers lui à nouveau. Et il l'embrasse.

Ce sont des dents et des langues, et les deux s'accrochant l'un à l'autre, se serrant l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'air ne puisse plus passer entre eux.

Rick embrasse le visage de Daryl, sa mâchoire, son cou. « Allez, maintenant, allez. » Souffle-t-il contre sa peau.

Daryl a peur de respirer. Il se maintient en place par une main sur le mur parce qu'il pourrait tomber, se perdre complètement et ne jamais se relever. C'est en train d'arriver. Ça arrive réellement. Il rit et Rick rit avec lui, embrasse sa bouche à nouveau et finalement le repousse pour le ramener aussi vite contre lui et le guider vers l'arrière de la maison.

Daryl émet un bruit de protestation, mais seulement parce qu'il ne veut pas perdre de temps à marcher. Il est dur, tendu contre son jean comme un écolier sur le point de venir.

« Chut. » Dit Rick. « Je vais pas te prendre dans le couloir alors que je rêve de te mettre dans mon lit depuis je ne sais combien de temps. »

 _Jesus_. Rick y a pensé aussi. Le savoir donne lui donne le pouvoir et la confiance pour dire : « Bien, mais ne soit pas tendre. Je veux te sentir pendant encore longtemps après ça. »

« Tu ne cesseras jamais de me sentir. »

Ils se fraient un chemin jusque dans la chambre et se séparent juste assez longtemps pour que Rick puisse allumer la lampe de chevet, et qu'ils puissent ensuite se déshabiller, trop maladroits et excités, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais fait ça avant. En temps normal, Daryl aurait rit, mais là il ne peut pas. Ils se sont déjà vus nus, bien sûr, mais pas comme ça et Daryl veut s'en souvenir. Le bronzage de fermier de Rick, sa poitrine musclée, ses cuisses fortes et la douceur légère de son ventre pâle et parfait. La preuve de son désir, dur et épais.

Daryl l'a imaginé plus de fois qu'il ne peut en compter. Dans son esprit, c'est toujours brutal et rapide, Rick le prenant à sec. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il l'imagine de cette façon, pourquoi il a besoin de la douleur, besoin que Rick lui fasse mal.

Rick ouvre un tiroir et sort une petite bouteille de lubrifiant. Il fixe Daryl quand il la jette sur le lit.

« On en aura pas besoin. » Dit Daryl.

« Si, on en aura besoin. »

Rick se retourne vers lui et le tire dans un nouveau baiser. Celui-là est lent et profond. Leurs corps nus se pressent l'un contre l'autre, et tout ce que peut faire Daryl est d'y céder, lui céder. Il se tord pour retomber sur le lit, tirant Rick sur lui.

« S'il te plait, Rick. S'il te plait. » Daryl ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il demande, pourquoi c'est bon de mendier.

« Tu veux que ce soit rude. » Lui dit Rick. Parce qu'il sait. Il se laisse tomber de tout son poids sur Daryl, pressant ses hanches contre les siennes, posant son front contre le sien. « Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais tu ne peux pas me demander de te blesser, pas de façon durable, jamais. »

Daryl bouge contre lui, presque dans une envie de lutter contre quelque chose, mettre Rick en colère pour qu'il le retourne et le prenne durement. Ça ne marche pas, mais Rick attrape ses poignets pour pousser ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Daryl gémit. _Oui_ , pense-t-il. _Je gagne. Donne-moi ça._

Rick l'embrasse, un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. « Tu. » Il se glisse contre lui, se pressant, dur, contre son estomac. « Es.» Il mord sa mâchoire. Ça laissera une marque. « Une. » Il descend une main – celle qui ne retient pas ses poignets – vers sa jambe et la soulève, le laissant complètement exposé. « Salope. »

Rick se recule un peu, admire Daryl, ouvert et quémandant, haletant de désir. Daryl ne peut imaginer ce à quoi il ressemble, ce dont il a l'air. « Tu l'es ? » Demande Rick. « Tu veux juste te donner ? Tout donner. »

« A toi. » Dit Daryl. Il ferme les yeux et lève la tête, la bouche ouverte. _Juste, prend tout_ , veut-il crier. Il ne pourra tenir plus longtemps.

Rick retombe au-dessus de lui, laissant tout son poids sur lui, et l'embrasse. Il gémit dans la bouche de Daryl. « Seulement moi. »

« Toi. »

Daryl entend le son du bouchon de la bouteille qui s'ouvre, de Rick serrant le lubrifiant dans sa main. « Donne-moi tout. »

« A toi. » Dit Daryl. « Je suis à toi. »

Il se tord, désespéré, essayant si fort de ne pas venir avant que Rick ne soit à l'intérieur de lui. Le lubrifiant est lisse et chaud quand Rick le prépare. Daryl ouvre les yeux pour le voir en verser une bonne quantité sur lui-même. Puis, il le sent pousser contre lui, mais s'arrêter avant le dernier mouvement, refusant à Daryl la seule chose qu'il veut.

Daryl se redresse un peu, se rend compte que ses poignets sont libres et tire Rick dans un baiser rapide, tout ce qu'il peut faire, et le regarde dans les yeux.

« Ne me laisse jamais tomber. »

Et alors que Rick le prend, enfin, alors qu'il plonge et gémit et entre à l'intérieur de lui, et que Daryl se sent partir, tout en regardant les yeux sauvages, beaux, intenses de l'homme qu'il veut depuis si longtemps, il sait que Rick ne le laissera jamais.

.

* * *

.

La neige tombe en février, de la vraie, du genre qui colle au sol et qui reste pendant un long moment. Pour la première fois de sa jeune vie, Judith peut en profiter comme une vraie petite fille. Elle fait des anges de neige. Elle et les autres enfants font des batailles en plein milieu de la ville. Son nouveau chiot, Dandelion, y prend autant de plaisir qu'elle. La plupart du temps, c'est comme si elle avait enfin l'enfance qu'elle mérite.

Mais la violence ne s'arrête jamais. Elle a toujours existé et existera toujours. Ceux qui cherchent à leur faire du mal sont maintenant endurcis par la guerre et endommagés au-delà de l'imagination. Rick garde un pistolet avec lui. Il porte un badge et va en ville. Il fait ce qui doit être fait, pour les garder en sécurité.

Daryl continue de travailler à temps partiel au garage, mais il porte son arbalète et un pistolet, et va en patrouille. Il est le second de Rick. La majeure partie de la ville est armée jusqu'aux dents. Avec la faible population dispersée et le nouveau gouvernement, petit, faible et distant, ils savent tous qu'ils ont besoin de prendre soin d'eux-mêmes et des autres. C'est la nouvelle réalité. Ça ressemble beaucoup à l'ancienne.

Mais pour Daryl, tout a changé. Il semble être le seul surpris que Rick et lui soient ensemble. Il dort dans le lit de Rick, son lit. Judith a accepté le changement dans la foulée. Elle ferme les yeux et fait un bruit de bâillement à chaque fois que Rick plante un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Daryl en sa présence, sa nouvelle façon de dire _bonjour_ et _au revoir_ et _soit prudent_.

C'est la réalité, ça aussi.

.

* * *

.

Dans la pénombre de leur chambre à coucher, dans la salle au fond de la boutique du garage, un moment mémorable dans une cellule de prison et un autre sur l'herbe à côté de l'étang une fois le printemps revenu, ils rattrapent le temps perdu.

Le besoin de rudesse de Daryl, le besoin de se soumettre – Rick le comprend et le lui donne. Mais il est doux aussi. Et Daryl aime ça presque autant. Ils s'embrassent, lentement et profondément. Rick caresse sa peau et murmure : « Tu rougis quand je te touche, tu le savais ? »

Daryl avait toujours su qu'il serait entièrement à Rick, corps, esprit et âme. Ce qu'il n'imaginait pas, c'était que Rick ferait de même.

.

* * *

.

« C'est bizarre, non ? » Demande Rick.

« De quoi ? »

« Se tenir debout, juste – » Rick marque un arrêt, comme pour chercher ses mots. « Rester à un endroit assez longtemps pour l'appeler maison et le dire. »

Daryl ne répond pas. Mais il le pense, oui, bien sûr que c'est bizarre. Ça vaut la peine d'en parler. Il y a un an, il n'aurait pu imaginer cette vie. Malgré l'incertitude et la peur qui ne disparaîtront jamais vraiment, c'est encore bien plus que quiconque n'avait osé rêver.

Ils sont appuyés contre la balustrade de la grande ferme, le vent proche les enveloppant. C'est un jour lumineux et clair. La maison domine la colline, leur donnant un bon point de vue pour surveiller la route principale. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles Rick l'a réclamée.

Carl et Michonne arriveront à tout moment d'Atlanta pour la grande fête. Beth et Robbie aussi, de Birmingham. Ça fait un an, plus ou moins, depuis l'arrivée des hélicoptères, et juste une semaine depuis que Maggie a accouché.

Grace Greene Rhee est venu au monde en hurlant à pleins poumons, forte et saine. Glenn et Carol ont joué les sages-femmes en l'absence de docteur. En privé, Carol a admis que Glenn avait plus joué au père et mari inquiet que vraiment aidé. Maggie, elle, est parfaitement heureuse de dévoiler en public les faiblesses de son mari, déclarant à qui veut écouter que Glenn, qui a courageusement combattu des centaines de fois les dangers et marché dans un océan de sang et de tripes sans broncher, s'est évanoui quand Carol lui a remis les ciseaux et lui a demandé s'il voulait couper le cordon ombilical.

Rick passe un bras auteur des épaules de Daryl et le tire dans une étreinte lâche, l'amène face à lui et l'embrasse légèrement. C'est le genre de chose qui se passe maintenant en plein jour, avec Judith et Dandelion jouant sur l'herbe à proximité. L'affection facile de Rick est si étrange pour Daryl qu'il pourrait ne jamais vraiment s'y habituer.

Au loin, ils voient un vieux camion tourner au virage sur la route de gravier. Il est chargé de fournitures. C'est Carl et Michonne, pense Daryl avec une montée d'anticipation heureuse. Ils seront là d'ici cinq minutes.

Rick sourit. « Je vais bien, tu sais. »

Ça semble sortir de nulle-part, mais Daryl n'est pas surpris. La vérité est qu'il a encore des doutes sur la façon dont Rick va, encore aujourd'hui. Daryl, après tout, est témoin des changements qui s'opèrent sur son visage lorsqu'il charge son arme, le tremblement qui le traverse lorsqu'il appuie sur la gâchette.

« Ouais, je sais. »

« Non, tu sais pas. » Rick l'embrasse encore. Cette fois, il tire Daryl contre lui, pensant probablement que Judith est trop distraite pour lever les yeux et les voir, ou peut-être qu'il ne s'en soucie simplement pas. Il fait courir sa langue sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce que Daryl ouvre la bouche pour lui. Ils s'embrassent assez longtemps, assez pour qu'ils soient tous les deux à peu près essoufflés lorsqu'ils s'écartent.

« Je suppose que je sais pas, alors. » Dit Daryl.

« C'est vrai. »

« T'étais pas censé être d'accord, connard. » Daryl frappe Rick à l'estomac, léger et ludique.

« Ce que tu ne sais pas, Daryl, c'est que la raison pour laquelle je suis bien – la raison pour laquelle je serai toujours bien – et que je t'ai, toi. »

« La ferme. »

« C'est vrai. J'aime mes enfants mais, l'amour que j'ai pour eux me laisse rarement en paix. La plupart du temps, ça m'empêche de dormir. »

Etant l'homme qui dort chaque nuit à ses côtés, Daryl ne peut que le confirmer.

« Donc, tu t'inquiètes pas pour moi. » Dit Daryl. « Bon à savoir. »

« Tu sais prendre soin de toi. » Lui dit Rick. « Mais tu n'auras jamais à le faire seul, pas tant que je vivrai. Et je sais que tu ressens la même chose. »

« Enfoiré. »

C'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une déclaration d'amour éternel, décorée de cœurs et de fleurs, que des hommes comme eux sont susceptibles de faire.

Rick s'éloigne et descend les marches pour rejoindre Judith, et attendre l'arrivée de Carl et Michonne. Ce soir, ils vont tous se rendre en ville pour retrouver le reste du groupe et célébrer une année de civilisation précaire. Ils feront tous les idiots à roucouler devant la petite Grace et féliciteront les nouveaux parents.

Le monde est encore hostile, mais c'est assez pour l'instant, et ce qui a besoin de s'améliorer doit avoir sa chance. Ils ont le temps, et un endroit à eux, pour attendre le reste.


End file.
